nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 3DS Wiki
Welcome to the''' Nintendo 3DS Wiki', a database centered around Nintendo's latest (and greatest) device yet, the Nintendo 3DS. This wiki was made to tell readers the latest news about the new system, its software, and the things it's affiliated with, as it happens. Each day new articles about games, features, and updates will appear. Thanks for reading on Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Remember, anyone can edit, so don't be shy to press the edit button! If you want to dissucss something with lots of users on this wiki then take it to the forums. Make sure you read them daily to get the latest disscussion and buzz on the wiki! For other sources of Nintendo 3DS information, check out Nintendo 3DS Blog, Nintendo Game Reviews, Nintendo Wiki, and Video Game Wiki. * The April 21 Nintendo Direct conference has revealed details on the next system update: players will be able to organize games and applications into folders on the Home Menu, and the ability to patch games will be added - the first titles to support this will be ''Mario Kart 7, Kingdom Hearts 3D, and New Love Plus. New Super Mario Bros. 2 was also announced for release in August, and two new Pokémon apps were slated to be released in June and July in Japan, respectively. *The Nintendo 3DS system is celebrating its 1 year anniversary since releasing in North America on March 27, 2011 and making a historic mark on portable video gaming forever! As a token of appreciation from Nintendo, a Special Golden Pants Mii is being distributed to anyone's 3DS on StreetPass Mii Plaza depending on the region and having SpotPass turned on. Reggie Fils-Aime's Special Mii is available for North America, while other regions get Satoru Iwata's Special Mii on their Nintendo 3DS via StreetPass Mii Plaza with SpotPass turned on. *The Nintendo 3DS Wiki has now reached over 200 articles! * The final 10 Ambassador Program games, originally released for the Game Boy Advance, can now be downloaded per the Nintendo eShop as of December 16, 2011. * Nintendo has announced that the system update originally announced to be released in late November has been delayed to December 8, and is in the final stages of internal testing. As of December 6, the system update can be downloaded. * Nintendo of Europe and Nintendo of Australia have announced a new limited edition 25th Anniversary-inspired Legend of Zelda bundle for Nintendo 3DS. The former will come bundled with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. * Nintendo has announced that they will hold another conference at the LA Auto Show in Los Angeles. Although they didn't specify whether it would be 3DS-centered like the previous two, some speculate it may be centered around Mario Kart 7. * At Nintendo's Semi-Annual Financial Results Briefing, they announced a few new details about the new November 2011 system update. The update will give the 3DS the ability to support the downloading of DLC, which add extra content to games, demos for the Nintendo eShop that will allow players to test out a game before purchasing it at retail, the ability to download software while the 3DS is in sleep mode, and, after this update, the Nintendo eShop will be accessible online, which will allow users to purchase software on the eShop on computers or internet-accessible phones for later use on the 3DS. * At the Nintendo Direct Japanese conference, President Satoru Iwata gave more information on a new 3D Video Recording ability for the Nintendo 3DS Camera app, a new messaging system titled Swapnote, new StreetPass games, and several new eShop titles, such as Pushmo and new 3D Classics. New gameplay and information of Kingdom Hearts 3D, Monster Hunter Tri-G, and Mario Kart 7 were subsequently released following the event. To see the full conference, click here. * Nintendo has announced a second 3DS-related conference to take place on Friday, October 21. Live streamed via UStream, the conference will deliver news that wasn't reported at the previous event. It is said to give more information on the upcoming November firmware update. * At the Tokyo Game Show, new information on third-party games, such as Kingdom Hearts 3D, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, and Monster Hunter Tri-G, were revealed. Impressions of the second circle pad peripheral were as well. * At the Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011, many new games were revealed, such as Dynasty Warriors VS, Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, Mario Tennis, and Monster Hunter 4. New information on Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, and Monster Hunter Tri G, among some, were revealed. As well, a new color for the 3DS, "Misty Pink", was announced. * Nintendo has confirmed that a peripheral/add-on to the 3DS will be released, that adds a second circle pad and 4 shoulder buttons to the system. This add-on will be used in some games, such as Monster Hunter Tri G, which was also announced simultaneously with the peripheral. * Nintendo will be holding a Nintendo 3DS-related event on September 13th (pictured). They have also launched an official website for it. As well, they have announced that they are preparing an extremely big title for the system, though it is not known at the moment. * At Gamescom 2011, games such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Luigi's Mansion 2, and Sonic Generations were playable. As well, Nintendo and Sony announced new models for the Wii and PSP respectively (no confirmation for release in anywhere out of Europe), and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was given the release date of November 20. *Nintendo has announced that the Nintendo 3DS will be getting a massive price drop starting August 12th, from $249.99 to $169.99. As well, people who already have the 3DS will be able to download 20 free Virtual Console games, which include Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy Advance games. * At Nintendo's gaming lounge at Comic-Con on July 21st through 24th, games such as Super Mario 3D, Mario Kart, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Star Fox 64 3D, Shinobi and Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D and more were playable. Visitors were also able to win prizes such as Kid Icarus AR cards. More info can be found here. * At E3 2011, Nintendo unveiled their latest console, the Wii U, which includes a controller with a 6-inch screen on it. As well, Luigi's Mansion 2, Tekken, and Super Smash Bros. were announced, also with new info on Super Mario, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Star Fox 64 3D, and Mario Kart being revealed. *A Nintendo 3DS developer conference was held on May 17th. *Nintendo has announced their E3 press conference will begin at 9:00AM PDT, on June 7th. They are expected to disclose more information about the Nintendo 3DS and its upcoming software, as well as unveil their latest console. Their E3 website can be seen here. *Nintendo has announced that they will launch a new console in 2012 to succeed the Wii, and that they will unveil it and have a playable demo at E3 2011. It is said to have some connectivity with the 3DS, but what it exactly is is unknown at the moment. *Nintendo has released a list of release date for titles: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (May 24), LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game (May 10), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (June 19), Cave Story 3D (June 28), Dead or Alive: Dimensions (May), SpongeBob Squigglepants 3D (May 17), Driver: Renegade (Summer), Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D & Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D (April 10), and Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (June 7). *The Nintendo 3DS has been launched! (March 27, 2011) Are you looking forward to the recently announced New Super Mario Bros. 2? Yes, I'm completely anticipating it! Yeah, I'm interested. Meh, not really at the moment. I'm not the least bit excited for it at all. Which of these Q1 games are you looking forward to the most? Resident Evil: Revelations Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Tekken 3D: Prime Edition Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D Kid Icarus: Uprising Are you going to get the Circle Pad Pro? Already have it. ;) Yeah, can't wait! Yes, but not right now - sometime down the line. Maybe, but I'm not sure. Nah, I'm not interested. Which new 3DS color would you like to get? Misty/Coral/Lavender Pink Ice White Both! Neither! I'm fine with the color I have now, thank you. ^_^ Which color do you have? Misty/Coral/Lavender Pink Ice White Flare Red Aqua Blue Cosmo Black I Don't have a 3DS. Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse